Dinosaur King: The New Age
by Rizegreymon 135
Summary: Two-hundred years have pasted since the D-Team saved the world. But now an army of dinosaurs with robotic armor have taken control of the planet. Now a new hero must rise to save the world. Two young hero's named Alex Lee and Sara Heart, along with there dinosaurs partners, Carcharo a Carcharodontosaurus and Toro a Torosaurus, must save the the world.
1. The rise of the Dino's: Part 1

Out in the darkness, a large building glows in the light of the moon. In one of the rooms in the building, a man sits on a large thorn. As the man sits, another man walks into the room. "Sir, we're about to work on those two dinosaur cards you asked." "…Good, I want to see this." The man on the thorn said. "I'm going to the lab." As the two men walked to the lab, an explosion came from the lab. "What was that?!" When the man walked into the lab, everything was on fire. As he looked on, the figures of two dinosaurs appeared in the blaze. They busted a hole in the wall and ran out. "No. The dinosaurs have escaped. "The man said. "I NEED TO FIND THOSE DINOSAURS!" As the dinosaurs ran, they stopped on the edge of a town. They lied down and turned back into cards.

In the morning at a house nearby, a boy was getting ready to go. "Alex, come on your breakfast in ready." A voices from the room downstairs'. "I'm almost ready Mom." Alex said. When Alex ran down the stairs, his Mom and Dad where at the table. "Well, you look well rested." Alex's Mom said. "Yah well I when to bed early last night." Alex said. "That's nice, know do you want to make you something to eat?" "No, I'm going to meet Sara. She said she wanted to hang out." Alex said walking out the door. "Hey, have you seen that Alex and Sara have been hanging out a lot lately?" Alex's Mom said. "Yes. But there best friends, so I can see why." Alex's Dad said. "Do you think there dating?" Alex's Mom said. "No. Well maybe."

Alex walked down to the street to where he was to meet Sara. Sara was standing at the post where she said she would be. She was fixing her hair into a sideways ponytail on the left side of her head use the lightning bolt hair pen she always have in her hair. "Sara!" Alex yelled. "Oh hey Alex!" Sara yelled back. When Alex walked up to Sara, they sat down on a bunch next to the post. "So, why did you want to see me?" Alex asked. "What, are you saying that I can hang out with you?" Sara said. "No, it's just I thought that we would watch a movie or something?" Just as they were talking a voice came from the forest behind them.

"Someone help me." The voice said. Alex turned around to the voice. "Alex what's wrong?" Sara asked. Alex took off running into the trees. "Alex, wait up." Alex ran into a deep part of the forest. When he stopped four cards lay in front of him. He picked up one of the cards with a green dinosaur with black spots on it. Sara was finally able to catch up with Alex. "Alex what is wrong with you!? Making me chase you around." Sara yelled. Alex don't move at all. "Are you even listening to me?!" When she saw the other cards she walked over and picked up one of the card. The card she picked up had a yellow dinosaur with a large frill with two red circle on its frill.

"What are this things?" Sara questioned. "I don't know. But I do know that this card was calling out for help." Alex said. "What? Are you crazy? Cards can't talk." Sara said laughing. Then both cards lite up and turned into dinosaurs. Alex and Sara screamed and hide behind a tree. "What happen?" "The cards became into dinosaurs." Alex said. "Well put them back." Sara demanded. "How?" Then the dinosaurs turned into smaller versions of the big ones.

Sara runs up to the small yellow one and raped it in her arms. "Sara what are you doing?" Alex said. "What. This one is so cute." Sara said hugging the tiny dinosaur. The tiny green dinosaur walked up to Alex and held out its hand. Alex reached for its hand and shock it. "Hey let's go see my Dad. He knows about dinosaurs and he may know about this two." Alex said. "Ok. Let's go." Sara said. So Alex and Sara grabbed the other two cards and went to see Alex's dad.

Meanwhile at the building, the man was sitting at his throne. "Mark. Come here." The man said. A young boy in a red shirt and black jacket walked into the room. "Yes sir." Mark asked. "We have found the dinosaurs that escaped last night. And I want you to get them." "Yes sir. I will do my best." Mark said walking to a room full of jet backs. Mark put one on and flew off. "I won't let you down sir." Mark thought.


	2. The rise of the Dino's: Part two

At Alex's house, Alex's Dad was looking at the two small dinosaurs. "So what do you thing Dad." Alex asked. "Well, judging by the looks this green one is a Carcharodontosaurus. And the yellow one is a Torosaurus." Alex's Dad said. "But I can't tell you why they came from cards." "Well as along as we know what they are." Alex said. "Now we can name them." Sara said. "That a great idea." Alex said. "O.K. I'll call you Carcharo." The tiny green dinosaur hoped with joy. "I think he likes it." Sara said. "Now I'll call you Toro." Sara picked upped Toro who was smiling.

Alex's Mom walked into the room with a tray of snacks and sat it on the table. "Thanks Mrs. Lee." Sara said. "You're welcome and I hope that your dinosaurs like them." Alex's Mom said. Both Carcharo and Toro took a bite of the snacks then dove into them. "Carcharo, Toro those where for use." Alex said. "Its O.K. Alex I'll make more." Alex's Mom said. Alex's Mom walk back into the other room. "So now that we know what they are, but on we need to find out what this two cards are for." Alex said holding the two other cards. "Wow." Where did you get these cards?" Alex's Dad said in shock. "We found them with Carcharo's and Toro's cards." Alex said. "So can you tell us what this cards are?"

Alex's Dad paused for a second. "…Well I do know about this cards. You see these are dinosaur move cards. They're used on the dinosaur cards to make them attack." Alex's Dad said nervously. "Move cards?" Alex said. "Yes, but only the Cyborg Empire has dinosaur cards. I have no idea how this dinosaurs got here." "So they're from the Cyborg Empire?" Sara said.

Just as the stopped talking, an explosion come from out of the window. "What was that?" Alex yelled. When they looked outside smoke came from a building. "Something's wrong. Let's go Carcharo." Alex ran out the door. "Alex wait up, come on Toro. " Sara said. "Wait, come back." Alex's Mom said. "Don't worry. I know what will help them." Alex's Dad said pulling two Dino holders out of the closet.

Alex and Sara where at the smoke. "What happened here?" Sara said. Just as she said that a roar came from the smoke. Then a giant dinosaur appeared from the smoke. "What is that?!" "It's a Tyrannosaurus." Alex said. "Ran!" Alex and Sara grab there Carcharo and Toro and ran, but the Tyrannosaurus followed them. As they ran Carcharo and Toro jump out of their arms and stood in front of the Tyrannosaurus. "Carcharo what are you doing?!" Alex yelled. "Toro, no" Sara screamed.

Carcharo jumped and kicked the Tyrannosaurus in the nose. But the large dinosaur threw Carcharo into the air and he landed on the ground. Toro hit the Tyrannosaurus in the leg, but the Tyrannosaurus kicked Toro into the tree. "Oh-no." Alex and Sara said. "What are we going to do now?" Then Alex's Dad walked up behind them. "Alex, Sara!" he said. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Alex said. "I came to give you two these." Alex's Dad handed them two Dino Holders."What are these?" Sara asked. "They're Dino holders. They can make your dinosaurs transform." "Transform?" Alex said. "Yes, now call them back into their cards." Alex's Dad said.

When he said that Carcharo and Toro turned into cards and when into and returned to Alex's and Sara's hand. "So we slash the card?" Alex said. He slashed the card and Carcharo began to transform. His short arms grew larger with large claws. His leg grew longer. His tail got bigger. His head got bigger and his teeth got sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, turned into a Carcharodontosaurus and roared with fire behind him. "So I do it like this." Sara said. She slashed the card. Toro's arms grew larger. His tail got bigger. His horns grew longer. Lightning shot from his eyes, turned into a Torosaurus and roared with lightning behind him.

Carcharo and Toro were ready to fight the Tyrannosaurus. Carcharo ran up to it and bite down on the Tyrannosaurus. But the Tyrannosaurus bit Carcharo's leg and flung him into a wall. Then Toro charges the Tyrannosaurus but it bites Toro's frill and smashes him into Carcharo. "Oh-no. They'll never win against that dinosaur." Alex said worriedly. "What if we use those move cards." Sara said. "That met work." They both slashed the move cards. Carcharo's mouth filled with fire and he shot it in a giant fire ball. Toro shot lightning from his horns. The both attacks fused together and formed an electric fireball.

The ball exploded on the Tyrannosaurus and it turned back into a card. "We did it." Sara yelled with joy. "Wow. That was awesome." Alex said. Then Mark flew down and grabbed the Tyrannosaurus card. "Hey come back here." Alex said. Before Alex could talk to Mark he flew off. "I can't believe that those two bet Tyrant." Mark said. "Who was that?" Alex thought. Alex's Dad walked up behind him. "Well do. You both did great." He said. "You four did great." "Thanks." Alex said. "Carcharo and I make a great team." "So do me and Toro." Sara said. "Well I need to go home. Bye." "Come on lets go home." Alex's Dad said.


	3. The journey being

"You want to do what!?" Alex's Mom and Dad yelled. "I want to fight the Cyborg Empire." Alex said. "Why would you even think about doing that?" Alex's Dad yelled. "I think me and Carcharo can beat them." "Alex you beat one dinosaur. That doesn't mean you can beat an entire army of dinosaurs." "Come on why I can't do it." Alex asked. "Look Alex I don't want you to get hurt." Alex's Dad yelled. "Well what do you think Mom?" Alex's Mom paused for a moment. "I think you should." she said.

"What!" Alex's Dad yelled. ""I think he should do it." "You think I should?" Alex said shocked. "Yes, you and Carcharo have a strong bound and that's why I think you two can come over anything." Alex's Mom said with a smile. "Well I guess you're right." Alex's Dad said with a sigh. "So can I do it?" Alex asked. "Yes." Alex's Mom and Dad said. "Awesome, thank you." As Alex jumped with joy, Carcharo jumped also. "Now you two get to bed, you both need to be well rested." Alex's Mom. "Ok. Come on Carcharo." Alex said walking up the stairs to his room with Carcharo close behind him.

In Alex's room Carcharo was circling the bed to find a spot to sleep. "Carcharo don't get dizzy. Where're leaving tomorrow." Alex said with a laugh. Carcharo had finally laid down and went to sleep. "Well good night Carcharo." Alex crawled into his bed and fell asleep. Back at the building. "You didn't get the dinosaur cards?!" The man yelled. "But sir, they were in there dinosaur forms. I thought they would cards." Mark said. Tyrant was next to Mark with his head in shame. Just as they were talking, one of the lab worker walked into the room. "What do you want?" The man said. "Sir, went the two dinosaurs escaped a few more escaped as well." The lab worker said. "What?! How many." "Twelve. We found one of them on are scanner." The man paused for a moment. "Mark I believe I've found your next assignment."

When morning came, Alex and Carcharo was already to go on their journey. "Come on Carcharo we got to go." Alex yelled dragging Carcharo by the tail. Alex was about to run out the door when his mom stopped him. "Alex wait. You'll need this." Alex's Mom said handing him a backpack. "This backpack has everything you'll need." "Thanks Mom." Alex's walked out the door and waved good bye. His mom and dad were out of the door waving back. When Alex and Carcharo got to the edge of the city, Alex heard a voice behind him. It was Sara and Toro. "Alex wait!" she yelled. "Sara what are you doing here?" Alex said. "I'm going with you." Sara said. "What!" Alex yelled. "You need someone to help you." "Well alright. Come on." Alex, Sara, Carcharo, and Toro walked for a while until they heard a noise coming from the trees. "What was that?" Sara said. "Let find out." Alex said pulling back the leaves. "Wow!" "What is it Alex?" Sara asked. "It's a dinosaur." Alex said.

The dinosaur was white with blue stripes and had a big nose. "What dinosaur is it?" Sara said. "It looks like an Altirhinus." Alex said. The Altirhinus walked up to Alex and rubbed up against him. "Alex it likes you." Sara said. "Yah, it does." Alex said. Just as Alex said that a burst of fire came at them. "What was that?" Alex said. Then a Tyrannosaurus ran out of the trees. "It's the dinosaurs we fought." Alex said. The Tyrannosaurus stopped a boy with a black jacket. "Hey you're the boy I say yesterday." Alex said. The boy stood there for a second and he finally looked up. "My name is Mark." He said. "I'm here for that dinosaur." He pointed to the Altirhinus.

"What." Sara said. "You heard me. On hand it over." Mark ordered. The Altirhinus hide behind Alex. "There's no way my handing you this dinosaur!" Alex yelled. "Fine. Have it your way." "Tyrant destroy them." Mark said. Tyrant roared and charged at Alex. Then the Altirhinus jumped up and wacked Tyrant with its tail. Tyrant fell to the ground but got right back up and bite the Altirhinus. Then Tyrant picked up the Altirhinus and tossed it into the air. It landed on the ground motionless. "To easy." Mark said. "What are we going to do Alex?" Sara said.

"I'm going to help the Altirhinus." Alex said. Carcharo turned back into a card. Alex slashed the card on the Dino holder. Carcharo began to transform. His short arms grew larger with large claws. His leg grew longer. His tail got bigger. His head got bigger and his teeth got sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, turned into a Carcharodontosaurus and he roared with fire behind him. Carcharo ran and bite down on Tyrant's neck and slammed him down on the ground. "That's it. No more messing around." Mark said. Mark slashed a card on a Dino slasher. "Tyrant, Volcano Burst." Tyrant shot a flame out at Carcharo. Carcharo fell to the ground. "Come on Carcharo get up." Alex said. Carcharo got up. "Amazing. I'm amazed your dinosaur is still standing." Mark said. "But he won't be for long. Tyrant finish him." Tyrant started running to Carcharo. But then the Altirhinus tripped Tyrant with its tail.

"What was that?!" Mark yelled. "I can't believe that." Alex said. "The Altirhinus saved Carcharo." Then the Altirhinus jumped upped jump into the air and Carcharo grabbed it and tossed him at Tyrant. "That must be the Altirhinus's move." Alex said. Tyrant felled down and turned into a card. "No not again." Mark said. "The two of them did it." Alex said. "That was amazing." Sara said. When Alex to where Mark was. But he was gone. "Where did he go?" Alex said. "Wait what happened to the Altirhinus?" Sara asked. When they looked to see where it was, Carcharo had two cards in its mouth.

"So I guess it's mine." Alex said. "Alex that means you have two dinosaurs now." Sara said. "You're right. So now we have a new dinosaur for are team." "Hey, now I wonder what other dinosaurs will meet." Sara said. "I hope there are lots of them!" Alex yelled. Carcharo and Toro both jumped with joy. "They seem to like the idea of making some more dinosaur friends." Sara said. "I like that idea to." Alex said.


	4. Downtown Dino

As night well on the forest, Alex was straggling to start a fire. "Come on stupid fire!" Alex yelled. "Alex why don't you have any matches?" Sara said petting Toro who was asleep. "Do you think my mom would let me take matches with me?" "Sure your mom won't let you take matches but she let you go on a journey with a fire-breathing dinosaur?" Alex finally got a fire started. "Ha. Told you I don't need matches to start a fire." Alex said. "Well I guess you're right." Sara said. "Now get hand me the marshmallows." When Alex reached into his bag, When Alex grabbed the nag of marshmallows, the bag was empty. "What happen to all the marshmallows?" Sara said. Just then Carcharo let out a belches. "Carcharo did you eat all the marshmallows?!" Alex yelled. Carcharo dropped his head in shame. "You little lizard you ate all the marshmallows!" Sara said. Sara started chasing Carcharo around the fire.

"Sara stop chasing Carcharo!" Alex yelled. "We still got more." "Oh, good because if we didn't I would have ripped Carcharo's head off." Sara said. Alex and Sara ate most of the marshmallows, but Carcharo ate what was left. "Well I'm going to sleep." Sara said. "You're right it's getting pretty late." Alex said. "Goodnight." Sara and Toro climbed into their sleeping bag and went to sleep. Alex and Carcharo climbed into they're sleeping bag to. Nearby, a small town was silent. On top of a roof of a building, a dinosaur card was lying on the edge. The card fell off the roof and a gust of wind caused the card to turn into a dinosaur. It jumped on the roof and ran off into the city.

Alex and Sara were walking on the path they had been following, when Alex's stomach started growling. "I'm so hungry." Alex said. "Well it's not my fetal that Carcharo ate everything we had." Sara said. "Well, why don't we look in are bags to see what we got." Alex and Sara dug into their bags. "I got nothing." Sara said. "All I found was a box." Alex said. "It has a note. It says, "Dear Alex, This box holds something that will help you on your journey. I hope it helps you. Love Mom." Alex said. "Let's see what it is." Sara said. Alex opened the box and it had four thousand dollars. "Wow four thousand dollars!" Alex yelled. "Wow!" Sara said.

"Well what are we going to do with it?" Sara asked. "Well we need to buy some food." Alex said. Alex pulled out a map from his bag. "Hey, there is a town not far from here." "Well we should go." Sara said. Alex and Sara found the city. "Wow the building are so big." Sara said staring up at the buildings. "Come on Sara we got to find a market or something." Alex said. Alex had finally found a store. At the check line they had a shopping cart full of food. "Alex this should last us for a while." Sara said. Alex paid for the food and had to shove the food into his and Sara's bag. "I'm surprised all this food barley out a dent in my money." Alex said. "Well now what?" Sara asked. "Let's get something to eat." "O.k." Alex and Sara found a pizza shop not far from the store. Alex, Sara, Carcharo, and Toro ate an entire pizza. "Man that was good." Alex said. Carcharo's was ribbing his belly. "Looks like Carcharo likes it to." Sara said.

"Man that was go pizza." Alex said. "Yah." Sara said. Just then a dinosaur with red scales with white stripes walked down the street. "What's that?!" "It's a Majungasaurus!" Alex said. "Alex I want to that this one." Sara said. Toro turn into a card went into Sara's hand. She slashed the card. Toro's arms grew larger. His tail got bigger. His horns grew longer. Lightning shot from his eyes, turned into a Torosaurus and roared with lightning behind him. Toro turned to the Majungasaurus. Toro charged the Majungasaurus and slammed it into a building. But the Majungasaurus ran at Toro and tried the head-butt Toro.

Toro countered the Majungasaurus with his horns. The Majungasaurus backed up then ran around Toro so fast, then rammed into Toro multiple times. "Toro no." Sara yelled. "Use the move card." Alex yelled. "Oh, right." Sara slashed the move card. Toro shot lightning from his horns and defeated the Majungasaurus. "Sara that was awesome!" "Yah." Sara said picking up the Majungasaurus card. "Wow, a new dinosaur." Sara said. "I can't wait to get more." Toro was jumping with joy. "Looks like Toro likes the idea of getting new friends." Alex said. "Yah, now we should start back on our journey." Alex and Sara started back on the path.


	5. Lake side Dino

As Alex and Sara where walking on the path, Sara was staring at the Majungasaurus card. "Sara, you've been staring at that card since this morning." Alex said. "What's up?" Sara paused for a seconds. "Well, I've been thinking, where are this dinosaurs coming from?" Sara said. "Now that I think about it, I 'm also wondering where these dinosaurs are coming from to." "Don't worry about it, at least they're not dinosaurs like those cyborg dinosaurs." Alex said with a little laugh. "Yah, I guess you're right." Sara said. "Come let's keep going." Alex and Sara started walking again.

Meanwhile, at the Cyborg building, Mark and Tyrant where standing in front of the man. "You wanted to see us sir?" Mark asked. "Yes, you two have been doing poorly lately." The man said. Sir, I'm sorry if we haven't doing are best lately, but we were training all day yesterday." Mark said. "So the next time we see those two they're going to pay." Tyrant let out a tiny roar. "That's good, but I was thinking of something other than training." 'What do you mean sir?" "I was thinking you might want to alternate Tyrant." The man said. "What?! Alternate Tyrant!" Mark yelled. "I would never alternate Tyrant." 'I understand, now we've found another dinosaur, I need you to go get it." "O.K. Come on Tyrant." Mark said walking away with Tyrant behind him.

Back where Alex and Sara were, they had stopped for lunch near a small stream. "Man, this one of the best sandwich's I've ever had!" Alex said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yah, that store had some good sandwich's." Sara said. Carcharo and Toro were sitting eating. Carcharo looked up and saw a head of a dinosaur. Carcharo started making noise to get Alex's and Sara's attention. "Carcharo what's wrong?" Alex said. Just then the dinosaur behind them grabbed Alex's sandwich. "Hey, were did my sandwich go." "I don't know?" Sara said. When she said that the dinosaur grabbed her sandwich. "Hey, mines gone to."

"What happened to are sandwich's!?" Alex said. Then the dinosaur moved closer to Alex and Sara. "AHHH! A DINOSAUR!" Sara said. The dinosaur was grey and had black stripes. 'What is it?" "It looks like a Titanosaurus." Alex said. Alex grabbed a sandwich out of his bag. "Here." The Titanosaurus eat the sandwich. "I think it likes them." Alex said. "Yah." Sara said. The Titanosaurus rubbed up against Alex. Just then, Tyrant jumped out of the trees. "Tyrant, but that must mean." Alex said. "Mark." Alex and Sara yelled as mark jumped of Tyrant's back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alex and Sara." Mark said. "What do you want?" Sara yelled. "I'm here for the dinosaur, duh." "Well you're not going to." Alex said. Carcharo turned back into a card. Alex slashed the card on the Dino holder. Carcharo began to transform. His short arms grew larger with large claws. His leg grew longer. His tail got bigger. His head got bigger and his teeth got sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, turn into a Carcharodontosaurus and he roared with fire behind him.

Carcharo and Tyrant ran at each other. Their heads smashed together, then Carcharo kicked Tyrant in the leg. "Well time to try out that new card move." Mark said. Mark slashed the move card. Tyrant turned around and smacked Carcahro with his tail. Carcharo fell down and Tyrant began stamping him. The Titanosaurus ran up to Tyrant and flung Tyrant into the air. "Tyrant!" Mark yelled. The Titanosaurus helped Carcharo get up. Tyrant got up and bit down on the Titanosaurus neck. "Carcharo and the Titanosaurus can't stop Tyrant." Alex said. "Tyrant's been training, now Tyrant destroy them." Mark said. Tyrant roared and charged the Titanosaurus, but the Titanosaurus pushed Tyrant down.

"Time to use the card move." Alex said. Alex slashed the card move, Carcharo shot a ball of fire out his mouth. Just then, the Titanosaurus shot a blade of water. The two moves hit Tyrant turning into a card, blowing Mark into the stream. "Yah, Mark's all wet." Alex said. "I can't believe I lost again." Mark said flying off on his jetpack. The Titanosaurus walked up to Alex and turned into a card. "So it looks like you have a new dinosaur friend, Carcharo." Alex said. "That's great, now can we get some more lunch since your new dinosaur eat are other lunch." Sara said.


	6. The New Enemy

In a room in the Cyborg building, Mark was laying in his bed. "Achoo! Man this sucks." Mark said. Tyrant was next to him with a box of tissues. "Thanks Tyrant." Mark grabbed one of the tissues and blew his nose. "Mark, are you alright?" The man said as he walked into his room. "I'm fine sir, I just got a cold from when those two dinosaurs blasted me into the river." Mark said. "I don't think I can do anything today." "That is fine, I just want you to get some rest." The man walked out of Mark's room and closed the door. "What I'm I going to do." The man said. "There's a another dinosaur out there and my best soldier is out sick" "I can get the dinosaur." A voice said. A women wearing a black suit was standing behind the man. "Catherin, what are you doing here?" "I'm here about your dinosaur problem." Catherin said.

Alex and Sara had just woken up and where putting away there sleeping bags. "Carcharo get out of the sleeping bag." Alex said pulling Carcharo out of the sleeping bag. Toro was running around chasing a butterfly. When Alex put his sleeping bag away, he pulled his map out of his bag. "Hey Sara, there's a town not far from here." Alex said. "It says there is a carnival there." "That sounds like fun." Sara said. "I think we should go." Alex and Sara grabbed their things and ran off to the carnival.

When Alex and Sara got to the carnival, rides went on has far as they could see. "Wow, look at all the rides." Sara said. Carcharo and Toro looked up at the rides and Carcharo fell backwards. "Come on lets go." Alex said running to the rides. They rode the bumper cars, roller-coasters, climbed the rock wall, and went into the mirror room. At last, they got to the Ferris wheel. "Wow, you can see everything from up here." Alex said. "Hah, it's so pretty." Sara said. At the bottom of the Ferris wheel, people where run. "What's going on?" Alex looked down and saw a dinosaur chasing people. "It's a dinosaur!"

When they got down to the bottom of the Ferris wheel, the dinosaur had stopped chasing the people and was digging into a trash can. "It's a Cryolophsaurus." Sara said. "We got to be careful, it's fast and has really sharp teeth." "Are you ready Carcharo?" Alex said. "Let's go Toro!" Sara said. They both turn into cards. Alex and Sara slashed the cards on their Dino Holders. Carcharo began to transform. His short arms grew larger with large claws. His leg grew longer. His tail got bigger. His head got bigger and his teeth got sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, turn into a Carcharodontosaurus and he roared with fire behind him. Toro's arms grew larger. His tail got bigger. His horns grew longer. Lightning shot from his eyes, turned into a Torosaurus and roared with lightning behind him.

Carcharo and Toro roared to get the Cryolophsaurus attention. It turned around and roared back. Toro charged the Cryolophsaurus, but it jumped out of the way. Carcharo tried biting the Cryolophsaurus, but it dogged each bite. It jumped on Carcharo's back, clawing him on the side. Toro knocked the Cryolophsaurus of Carcharo's back. The Cryolophsaurus ran at Toro, but Carcharo smacked it with his tail. Then, icicles appeared around the Cryolophsaurus. "Alex, make Carcharo shot fire." Sara said. "Right." Alex said. Alex slashed the move card. Carcharo shot a ball of fire at the Cryolophsaurus. The Cryolophsaurus shot the icicles at Carcharo. The fire ball and the icicles hit each other, but the fire ball over powered the icicles. The fire ball exploded on the Cryolophsaurus, but it was still standing.

"It's still standing." Sara said. Then, a giant, long-neck dinosaur covered in metal armor, appeared behind the Cryolophsaurus. "What is that?" Sara said. "It looks like a Seismosaurus with metal on it." Alex said. "Well, your close." A voice said. A women appeared beside the giant dinosaur. "Who are you?" "My name is Catherin, and this is Cyborg Seismosaurus." Catherin said. "A Cyborg dinosaur!" Alex and Sara yelled. "Yes. Now I'll take that Cryolophsaurus now." The Cyborg Seismosaurus hit the Cryolophsaurus with its tail, turning it back into a card.

"To easy." Catherin said. "Hey you can't take at card." Alex said. "Well who's going to stop me?" "Me and Carcharo." "Me and Toro to." Sara said. Carcharo and Toro charged the Cyborg Seismosaurus. The Cyborg Seismosaurus hit both of them with its neck, turning them back into chibi forms. "They were defected." Alex said. "Well, that was just as easy as beating the Cryolophsaurus." Catherin said. The Cyborg Seismosaurus turned into a card. Catherin picked up the Cryolophsaurus card and flew off on a jetpack. "Uh-no, what do you think they're going to do with that poor Cryolophsaurus?" Sara said picking up Toro. "I don't know." Alex said holding Carcharo.

Back at the Cyborg building, Mark was still sleeping when Catherin open his door. "Hey, are you awake?" Catherin said. "Oh, hey Catherin." Mark said. "Here, I got you this." Catherin handed Mark the Cryolophsaurus card. "Wow a dinosaur card!" "I didn't want it so I thought you met need a new card." "Well thanks." Mark said. "You should get some more rest." Catherin walked out and closed the door. "This is great, a new dinosaur." Mark thought. "I can't wait to try it out."

Catherin walked into another room. "Catherin, what are you doing here?" The man asked. "I need do ask you something about Mark." Catherin said. "Of course, what is it?" "I think Mark should be released from the Cyborg Empire."


	7. Friend or foe Part 1

"Why do you think I should release Mark?" The man said. "Listen, Mark is no longer useful in the Cyborg Empire." Catherin said. "What do you mean?" "Mark is losing the dinosaurs we need to make the empire stronger. I'm the only one that has captured a dinosaur." The man paused for a moment. "Your right, Mark must be released." The man said. Catherin made an evil smile. "I'll let Mark stay tonight, but in the morning I'll let him know he must go." "With Mark out of the way, I can capture more dinosaurs." Catherin thought. On the edge of the room, Mark and Tyrant where listening to the convention. They walked off to Mark's room, shutting the door behind them.

"I can't believe they want to get rid of us." Mark said with anger. "Well I'll save them the trouble, Tyrant where leaving tonight." Mark had packed up his thing and snuck off into the lab. He opened a cabinet door with three move cards inside. "I'm taking this cards with me." Mark said. Mark and Tyrant walked into the room with jetpacks, grabbed Tyrant and flew off into the night. Meanwhile, Alex, Sara, Carcharo, and Toro where sitting around of a fire. "I can't even imagine what they are doing to that Cryolophsaurus." Alex said. "I hope its o.k." Sara said. "Don't worry, its fine." A voice said from the trees. Alex and Sara turned to see Mark and Tyrant.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" "If you're here to steal a dinosaur we don't have any." Sara yelled. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight." "Fighting is the least thing on my mind." Toro and Carcharo walked up the Tyrant. Tyrant growled at Toro, then Carcharo tagged Tyrant and ran off. Tyrant started chasing Carcharo and tagged him. Then Tyrant, Carcharo, and Toro chased each other. "Looks like they are having fun." Alex said. "So if you're not here to steal a dinosaur, what are you doing here?" Sara asked. Mark paused for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it." Mark said. "Come you can talk to us." Alex said. "O.K, I'll talk."

Mark toll Alex and Sara what had happened to him. "So, you got fired?" Alex asked. "Well I left before they could fire me." Mark said. "So who is this guy that was going to fire you?" Sara asked. "Well since I'm not part of the Cyborg Empire anymore, I guess I'll tell you." "His name is Zorro, and he is the one that runs the Cyborg Empire and all he wants is power." "What are you going to do now?" Alex asked. "Well that's why I'm here, I was hoping I could join you two." Mark said. "WHAT!" Alex and Sara yelled. "I know we've fought each other, but I hope we can overlook the past and work together." Alex and Sara stared at each other for a while. "Well, I think we can work together." Alex said. "Alex have you lost your mind?!" Sara yelled. "Sara he needs a place to go." "I guess you're right." "Thank you, I promise I won't cause trouble." Mark said.

"Here Mark, I have an extra sleeping bag. You can sleep in it." Alex said handing Mark the sleeping bag. "Thanks." Mark said. Carcharo and Toro where sleeping next to each other. Tyrant ways standing next to Mark. "Oh, here Tyrant." Mark handed Tyrant a small stuff frog. "What is that?" Sara asked. "It's a toy frog, Tyrant can sleep without it." Mark said. "A tough dinosaur like Tyrant can't sleep without a stuff frog." Alex said. "Yah, it used to be mine it was the only friend I had, but when I met Tyrant, I didn't need it so I gave it to Tyrant." Tyrant grabbed the frog and crawled up with Carcharo and Toro. "Good night, guys." Alex said. A few minutes' later Mark ways still awake. "Why would they let me and Tyrant stay with them after what we did to them?" Mark thought. "I guess they can overlook anything." Mark finally went to sleep.

In the morning, a dinosaur wondered into the camp. When Mark wake up, he paused for a second. "Alex, Sara wake up." Mark said. "Mark what's up?" Alex said. "Be quite, look." Alex and Sara where shocked to see a dinosaur. "It's a Stegosaurus." Sara said. "Be careful not to scary it." Alex said. Carcharo, Toro, and Tyrant woke up and ran to the Stegosaurus. The Stegosaurs turned to look at them. "It looks to be docile." Mark said. The Stegosaurus turned the Mark. Mark got closer and began petting the Stegosaurus. "Mark it likes you." Alex said. "I grow up with Tyrant, I know where dinosaurs like to be scratched." Mark said. Mark scratched the Stegosaurus behind the ears and it started to shake its tail. "It likes you Mark." Sara said. Just then, the Cyborg Seismosaurus came stomping at the Stegosaurus. "Cyborg Seismosaurus, then that means, Catherin!" Mark said.


	8. Friend or foe Part 2

Catherin was standing on the Cyborg Seismosaurus. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mark and Tyrant, so you teamed up with those two." Catherin said. "What are you doing here?" Mark yelled. "I'm here for the Stegosaurus." "Well you're going to have get passed me and Tyrant to get it." Tyrant turn back in a card. Mark slashed the card and Tyrant began to transform. Tyrant's legs grew bigger, his tail grew longer, and his teeth grew sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, Tyrant turned into a T-rex and roared as fire shot behind him.

Tyrant ran at the Cyborg Seismosaurus, biting its leg. The Cyborg Seismosaurus tossed Tyrant to the ground. "He needs help." Alex said. Carcharo turned into a card. Alex slashed the card on the Dino holder. Carcharo began to transform. Carcharo arms grew longer, his arms grew bigger, his tail grew longer, and his teeth grew sharper. Fire shot from his eyes, Carcharo turned into a Carcharodontosaurus and roared as fire shot behind him. "I'm going to help to." Sara said. Toro turn it a card. She slashed the card on her Dino holder. Toro's arms grew larger, his tail got bigger, and his horns grew longer, lightning shot from his eyes, turned into a Torosaurus and roared with lightning behind him.

As the Cyborg Seismosaurus got closer to Tyrant, Carcharo and Toro knotted the Cyborg Seismosaurus over. Tyrant got up and began stomping the Cyborg Seismosaurus. Then, the Cyborg Seismosaurus hit Tyrant with its neck. "That's it, I'm going to get rid of that T-rex." Catherin said. She slashed a move card. The Cyborg Seismosaurus ran at Tyrant. Tyrant can't move to avoid the attack, then Carcharo pushed Tyrant out of the way. Carcharo was stomped into the ground by the Cyborg Seismosaurus.

"He save Tyrant." Mark said in shock. Tyrant was just as shocked as Mark. Carcharo got up, but he could barely stand. Tyrant went to help Carcharo stand up. "Look like it's a go time to use those move cards." Mark thought. "Alex, Sara catch!" Mark said throwing two cards at them. "Move cards." Alex said. "There are Magma Blaster and Lightning Ax. I've got a Magma Blaster to. If we use them we met be able to beat that Cyborg Seismosaurus." Alex, Sara, and Mark slashed the move cards. Carcharo and Tyrant both stomped the ground and shot a giant beam of fire and magma out of their mouth. Toro shot a blade of lightning from his horn. Then, the Stegosaurus shot purple arrows out its tail. The four attacks fused together and hit the Cyborg Seismosaurus defeating it.

"I can't believe this, my Cyborg Seismosaurus defeated by weak dinosaurs like these." Catherin said starting he jetpack. She flew off into the air. "We did it." Alex said. "That was amazing." Sara said. "Yah." Mark said. The Stegosaurus walked up to Mark, turning back into a card. "Mark is looks like you have a new dinosaur." "I guess I do." "Well after what just happened I think you are going to great for are team Mark." Alex said. "I think so to." Sara said.

"Well thanks, this was so much fun." Mark said. "Hear that Tyrant, we're staying with Alex and Sara." Tyrant started jumping with joy, so did Carcharo and Toro. "Come let's go." Alex said. With that they went off back on their journey. Back at the Cyborg building, Catherin was talking with Zorro. "Sir I'm sorry. I have failed you." Catherin said. "I'm surprised that Mark has joined with those two kids, but it looks like there coming this way." Zorro said. "So we should just let them come to use." "Yes, Sir." Catherin said.


	9. Dino's For Sale

"Hey Alex, are we close to a town yet?" Sara asked. "Hang on let me get the map out." Alex said. Alex began digging into his backpack. "Here it is. Let's see…there is a town not far from here and it has a giant flea market there." "What's a flea market?" Mark asked. "It's a place where people sell their old things to make money." Alex said. "Sounds like a waste of money." "Come Mark, you met fined something you met like." Sara said. "Well I guess I'll go." "Yah coming let's hurry before the good stuff is gone." Alex said. Alex, Sara, and Mark ran off to get to the town with Carcharo, Toro, and Tyrant trying to keep up.

When they got to the flea market, there where stands everywhere. "Wow look at all the stands." Alex said. "There must be over a hundred stands here." Mark said. "I've got an idea, let's split up and see what we can find." Sara said. "That sounds like a good idea, lets meet right here in an hour." Alex and Carcharo went to the left side of the market, Sara and Toro went the front side, and Mark and Tyrant went to the right side. Alex and Carcharo found a stand with small dinosaur key chains, Sara and Toro found a stand trying out hats, and Mark and Tyrant had found a stand with a binder with six dinosaur cards. "Wow, Tyrant look at this." Mark said picking up the binder. "Let's see what they are, two Jet cards Emerald Garden card, Heat Eruption card, and Allosaurus card, and an Alioramus card."

"So I see you're a fan of dinosaurs, are you?" The old women at the stand asked. "I found those cards outside in my garden, and I haven't found anyone that wants them." "I'll take them off your hands. How much are they?" "Oh, you can just have them, I think you and your little Tyrannosaurus will take care of them." The old women said. "Well thank you." Mark said. "You're welcome." "Wait until Alex and Sara see this." Mark thought. An hour later Alex, Carcharo, Sara, Toro, Mark, and Tyrant met up where they said they would. "I found this dinosaur key chain." Alex said. "What did you guys find?" "I found this cute hat." Sara said. "I found some dinosaur cards." Mark said.

"YOU FOUND WHAT?!" "Yah, check them out." Mark showed Mark and Sara the cards. "Wow, this are awesome." Alex said. "Alex this Emerald Garden would go with your Althirhinus and Sara this Jet card will go with your Majungasaurus." Mark said handing them the cards. Just then, the Cyborg Seismosaurus came stomping at them. "Oh-no not her again." Alex said. "Hard to believe I'd find you here Mark." Catherin said. "Now, I'll take those dinosaurs off your hands." "Good luck with that happening." Alex said. "Alex, Sara let's try out this new move cards." Alex, Sara, and Mark slashed the four dinosaur cards. The Althirhinus, Majungasaurus, Allosaurus, and Alioramus were summoned. "This should be fun." Catherin said.

Catherin slashed a card. "Cyborg Seismosaurus, Cyber Beam!" Then Cyborg Seismosaurus opened its mouth and shot a bright beam out of its mouth. The four dinosaurs ran trying to dodge the attack. The Cyborg Seismosaurus then wacked them with its tail. "We need to use the move cards now." Mark said. Alex, Sara, and Mark slashed the four move cards. The Althirhinus shoot a glowing green ball at the Cyborg Seismosaurus, the Allosaurus and the Majungasaurus send a storm of wind shurikens flying at the Cyborg Seismosaurus, and the Alioramus made a shower of flaming meteors rain down on the Cyborg Seismosaurus. It fell to the ground turning back into a card. "Not again." Catherin said. She flew off.

"Well that's over." Sara said. "Those new moves where awesome!" Alex said. Mark went to pick up the Allosaurus cards. "Well Sara I think you should have the Allosaurus card." Mark said handing her the card. "Why does she get the card?" "Well she only has two cards,she needs a new card." "He's right now I've got three dinosaurs now." Sara said. "Yah, now come on let's go find a place to eat." Alex said. Carcharo, Toro, and Tyrant started jumping when Alex started talking about food. "Alex, is that all you think about?" Sara said with shock.


	10. When Lightning Strikes

As night falls, Alex is trying to start a fire. Sara is staring at the Allosaurus card that Mark had given her. "Sara you've been staring at that card for hours." Mark said petting Tyrant. "What's up?" "I just don't get how you guys have four dinosaurs I only have three." Sara said. "Don't worry about, the next dinosaur we find you can have." Alex said. Carcharo and Tyrant were fight over a stick they were playing with. Toro was watching them laughing. Toro got and ran off to a nearby pond to get a drink. Just before Toro could get a drink, a yellow dinosaur with one long horn on its nose and black lightning bolts on it popped out of the bushes.

The dinosaur began to drink form the pond. Toro ran up to the dinosaur and began copying it. The dinosaur turned to Toro. It stared at him for a moment and then began to drink again. Toro did the same. Meanwhile, back at the camp. "Toro! Toro where are you!?" Sara yelled. "Sara calm down, we'll find him." Alex said. Just then, Toro came running out of the bushes. "Toro!" Sara ran up to Toro and picked him up. "Toro don't every scare me like that again." Sara said. "Why do you think Toro ran off like that?" Mark said. Just then, the dinosaur Toro was playing with appeared out of the bushes. "That's why!" Alex said.

"It the Super Eucentrosaurus." Mark said. "Mark you know this dinosaur?" Alex said. "Yes, this is one of the five dinosaurs that the Cyborg Empire's scientist altered." "So what where they? " Sara asked. "Let me think, Super Eucentrosaurus, Alpha Ouranosaurus, Alpha Dilophosaurus, Alpha Irritator, and Super Therizinosaurus." Mark said. Toro was playing around with the Super Eucentrosaurus. "Well it looks like Toro has made a new friend." Alex said. "And it looks like I have got a new dinosaur to." Sara said.

Just then a black and red dinosaur crashed through the trees. It had metal armor and red spikes on its back. "What is that?" Alex said. "It's Cyborg Panoplosaurus." Mark said. Catherin had appeared next to the Cyborg Panoplosaurus. "What do you think of my new dinosaur?" Catherin said. "Now had over the Super Eucentrosaurus, it'll make a great ally for the Cyborg Empire." "Good luck with that happening." Sara said. Toro turn it a card. She slashed the card on her Dino holder. Lightning shot from his eyes, turned into a Torosaurus and roared with lightning behind him.

Toro charged at the Cyborg Panoplosaurus, clashing into it. The Cyborg Panoplosaurus tried hitting Toro with its tail, but Toro continued dodging its tail. They both smashed their heads together. The Cyborg Panoplosaurus pushed Toro away, bite down on Toro's horn and tossed Toro into a tree. Toro tried to get up, but the Cyborg Panoplosaurus pinned Toro to the ground. Then the Super Eucentrosaurus pushed the Cyborg Panoplosaurus over. The Cyborg Panoplosaurus was on its back and couldn't get up.

The Super Eucentrosaurus began stomping on the Cyborg Panoplosaurus. "That's it, time to end this with Metal Saber." Catherin said. Catherin slashed a card. The Cyborg Panoplosaurus tail turned into a metal sword and slashed it on the Super Eucentrosaurus. The Super Eucentrosaurus went flying into the air and fell on Toro. "Time for me to use a move." Sara said. Sara slashed a card. Toro shot a blade of lightning from his horn. The Super Eucentrosaurus did the same.

The two blades crossed and made an X, smashing into the Cyborg Panoplosaurus. It fell down and turned back into a card. "Not again." Catherin said. Catherin flew off. "That was awesome." Alex said. The Super Eucentrosaurus came up to Toro and smiled. The Super Eucentrosaurus turned into a card. "Looks like we have a new dinosaur, Toro." Sara said. Toro began jumping with joy. "If there is one of the altered dinosaurs are here, I wonder if the other three are out to?" Mark thought.


End file.
